


your song (our song)

by venusinlatin



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Road Trip, Swearing and mentions of sex, baz and penny have conflicting views on rock music, baz makes fun of the u.s., baz’s drink, inspired by the paragraph rainbow posted on insta, obviously i had to add a Sunset Scene, penny is a basic bitch, penny makes fun of baz and simon, penny’s hair, simon’s tail, the doors discourse, the who discourse, this is me forcing my music taste on the gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19598449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinlatin/pseuds/venusinlatin
Summary: Baz raises a challenging eyebrow. His response, “Morrison Hotel is superior,” is followed by a loud slurp from the huge coffee he’s been nursing for over an hour. I haven’t stolen a taste yet, but I know it’s insanely sweet.Penny narrows her eyes and turns back to the road, making eye contact with him in the rearview mirror. “You’re on thin fucking ice,” she says in a deep voice, and I have to laugh.





	your song (our song)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Simon’s road trip daydream from Rainbow’s Instagram. I have been on vacation for a week, and I have not been checking ao3, so please let me know if this is similar to anyone else’s fics!
> 
> As always, I do not own anything except my writing. Characters belong to Rainbow Rowell, and the songs belong to the bands mentioned.

“L.A. Woman is not their best album. That’s a basic answer and you know it, Bunce.”

Penny turns around in her seat so violently that I get a face-full of blue hair. She ditched the usual reds and purples for our trip to America, and I swear she also spelled it bigger. It’s like a separate entity now. I wonder if she’s hiding anything in it. A mint Aero bar would be nice. 

“It’s a classic, Baz!”

I try to tell her that I can’t see the road, but it comes out all muffled. My tail, acting on its own volition, flicks up from beside my leg and slaps her hair away. She hardly even glances at me, too intent on arguing with Baz to care. The offending vampire huffs out a laugh at my antics. It’s a shame I can’t do anything about the damned smirk that I know is on his face.

The topic of the debate is The Doors. I chose the music, and I’m not even in the conversation. It’s fun just to listen, though. My two favorite people talking about something that isn’t me for a change. 

Baz raises a challenging eyebrow. His response, “Morrison Hotel is superior,” is followed by a loud slurp from the huge coffee he’s been nursing for over an hour. I haven’t stolen a taste yet, but I know it’s insanely sweet.

Penny narrows her eyes and turns back to the road, making eye contact with him in the rearview mirror. “You’re on thin fucking ice,” she says in a deep voice, and I have to laugh. 

Baz turns his attention to me, which used to scare me, but I now find thrilling. “You’ve been quiet for a while, love. Care to chime in?” 

“I’m alright observing,” I shrug. “Not much of an opinion. It all sounds good to me.”

Penny scoffs at my answer, which I should probably take offense to, but I find it amusing today. She mutters under her breath, and Baz leans forward to grin at her. I keep forgetting about all his superpowers. 

“You kiss Micah with that mouth?” he asks incredulously, and Penny glares at him. If looks could kill, I’d be pretty pissed at my so-called best friend. I clear my throat, and Baz leans back in his seat thoughtfully. “Next, you’ll say that Who’s Next? is the best The Who album.”

Penny purses her lips and shakes her head. “MB3, without a doubt.” Baz nods in approval. I’m slightly lost. No, scratch that: very lost. 

Penny must notice my confusion, because she leans across the console and fiddles with the radio. We catch the end of “Holidays In The Sun” by Sex Pistols, and “I’m So Bored With The U.S.A.” by The Clash starts. Baz leans forward again and gestures through the windshield to the desert. “It’s our trip so far,” he jokes, and Penny snorts. 

We’re quiet for a while, save Baz and his drink, until “All You Ever Think About Is Sex” by Sparks comes on. Penny points to me with one hand, and Baz with the other. “Your couple song,” she announces, and Baz gasps in mock-outrage. His sweet tooth may have surprised me, but his theatrics are nothing new. Especially with that much caffeine and sugar in his system. I settle for a simple eye-roll. 

When the song ends, “Orgasm Addict” by The Buzzcocks follows. Baz opens his mouth and raises a finger, but Penny cuts him off with, “Don’t you dare, Basilton.” He doesn’t dare, but he does wink at me in the mirror. 

A few minutes later, we’re all singing “Rock Of Ages” by Def Leppard, and when Joe Elliott sings “Gonna start a fire,” Penny and I simultaneously point at Baz. He sniffs loudly, and mutters something about being targeted. Penny smiles at me. I smile back. 

“Pyrannus,” I say out of nowhere. Penny and Baz cock their heads at me. I throw my hands up in defense, then realize that I am, in fact, still driving. 

“Is that all I am to you? A pyromaniac?” Baz asks, in tune with the song, and Penny tries not to grin. 

“Simon doesn’t even mention your fire kink anymore. He’s too focused on all the plotting you do,” she adds, and I can feel my neck heating up. 

This channel isn’t doing me any good, so I look for a different one. I find a more alternative station, and Baz starts humming along to “Losing My Religion” by R.E.M. 

A half hour later, Baz forces me to change it again because of a song he deemed unfit for his ears. He’s an entitled bastard. My entitled bastard. 

Penny gasps, and I somehow manage to get out of the way before she turns around again. “I wonder if ‘Call of the Wild’ would work as a hunting spell for you,” she muses, and dives into a conversation with Baz. I catch the words “satisfaction” and “hunger” before I tune out. 

Wow, this road is really deserted. I’ve only seen two cars since the song started. 

I wonder when we’ll find a place to get dinner. I could eat. 

My shoulders hurt. Maybe it’s the wings? I’m still not used to having so many appendages. 

Okay, they really hurt. Penny always seems to know what I’m thinking, because she motions to the shoulder of the road. “I’ll take over and you can babysit your boyfriend, Si.” A quick glance confirms that Baz has crashed from his sugar high, and I pull over. 

“Thanks, Pen,” I say, and kiss the top of her head. She sticks her tongue out at me. 

Having just two doors open for a few seconds each makes the car unbearably hot. Baz whines in his sleep, and somehow unbuttons his shirt. He’s so talented. I gulp. Penny slaps her hand over my eyes from the front seat and whispers, for the second time today, “Don’t you dare.” Of course I won’t. Not with her in the car, anyway. 

We hear the beginning of “Some Like It Hot” by The Power Station, and Penny pulls her hand off my face to point at it. “Your song,” she says, and I have to agree. 

I slide my arm under Baz’s unconscious form, and Penny manoeuvres us back to the road. We drive in content silence for a while, and I lean against Baz and close my eyes. 

I wake up and realize that the car has stopped moving. The radio, while quieter than it was earlier, is still on. “Pen?” I ask, blearily, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I notice her silhouette on the hood of the car, and open my door to join her. Baz mumbles as I gently move him away from me. He’s so pretty when he’s asleep. No, he’s always pretty, but he looks especially calm right now. 

Penny pats the spot next to her, and I climb up. The heat is dry, thank God. I don’t think her hair could handle humidity. I wrap a wing around her, which she usually finds creepy, but she curls up into my side this time. The sky is a mix of colors, pink blending into orange and blue. We’ve caught the sunset. 

A car door slams shut, jolting me out of my thoughts, and Baz slides up next to me. My other wing moves to hold him, too. We’re a sandwich. 

“These lyrics hit a little close to home, huh, boys?” Penny asks, and I recognize the song as “If the Kids are United” by Sham 69. 

Baz wraps an arm around my waist, and leans across me to squeeze Penny’s hand. “Our song,” I whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! are you team baz or penny?


End file.
